Spark of Hope
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: Kai has a feeling he has met their new teammate before. The only problem is he can't remember. Who is this girl and why does she seem so familar? Please read I'm so bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Flaming- "Hey I know it's short but review if you want it to continue. Even if it's on vote."**

**Kai- "In other words vote or else."**

**Flaming- "Nicely put!" (High fives) **

The Girl

The cool breeze blew through Kai's hair as he ran laps around the park. The mornings were always a nice time to train. Hardly anyone was there; he had it all to himself. The best part of all was, no Tyson, yep Tyson was too busy snoring away a storm away to be out here.

Though that wasn't why he was out this early. He used this time to get his mind off his dreams; they had gotten worse ever since they got back from Russia.

As Kai passed a bench, he saw a teenage girl with brown hair. She seemed quite content listening to the birds sing their morning melodies. Then her gaze turned toward Kai, she tilted her head with curiosity.

"Kai?" she murmured causing him to turn toward her.

"Who are you?" Kai asked not recognizing the strange.

_So the rumors are true? He did forget everything._ "I'm Rayne," she replied quietly.

"How do you know my name?" Kai asked concerned with the situation.

"Easy, someone told me," she answered trying to sound mysterious.

"Who?" Kai quizzed wanting a straight answer.

"That is for me to keep a secret and for to find out," Rayne remarked a small smile forming on her face. And with that she stood up and strolled off, but not before she stated, "Isn't the breeze nice in the mornings, it's not even worth coming out in the afternoon. By the way, have a good day Mr.Hiwatari."

_That was… weird. How did she now my name? _Kai thought as he headed back to Tyson's to start training.

**Flaming and Kai- "Review!"**


	2. The Dream

**Flaming- "Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews."**

**Kai- "Blackangelz23, the reason the one before was short was because it was a redo of an other chapter that no one reviewed on. So Flaming's theory was to make it short so people would review, cause they wanted to know what happened next"**

**Flaming- "Thank you Alinor, even though you just said it was a good story, it still helped. Anyway that's better than not reviewing at all!"**

**Kai-"Ray's gurl… hm interesting… uh anyway we read your story we thought it was great. We were happy to do so because when we ask people to read ours they never do, and we now how that feels so… yeah." **

**Flaming- "Anyway if you want this story to continue please review. And if you think I could do something better or you have an idea please tell me, cause I'm a BAD writer and I'd like to improve. Plus, I know a lot you all have great ideas… so I'm all ears."**

The Dream 

Inside the dojo was subtle, with the exception of the silently breathing people inside. Although where wouldn't it be muted at midnight?

Dream-

"Are you… ok?" a little girl questioned no older than five at most.

A younger version of Kai groaned in response as he lay on the icy floor of the abbey.

"What… happened to your face?" the silver eyed girl asked again looking at the triangular markings on the slate haired boy's face, not being able to recall the design being there before.

"Pl-please d-don't touch them," Kai begged with a hoarse voice.

"Do they… hurt?" she queried as the moonbeams hit her eyes illuminating their innocent sheen.

"Y-yes-s," Kai choked on his words as tears slid down his face.

"Is there a way I could help?" she interviewed concerned for her new cellmate.

"No…" Kai moaned as the tears rolled down the bluish tattoos increasing the pain.

"Would a… hug… help?" the little girl interrogated once again, remembering when she got hugs from her mom and she felt better.

"No, n-not really," he whined in a heartbreaking tone.

"It might help… it does for me. It shows that someone cares, and that's nice to know," she spoke softly just above a whisper.

"Why d-do y-you care?" he silently sobbed to himself.

"Because that's my job… that's why I'm here… to care," she explained from the bottom of them heart truthfully.

"O-only if y-you d-don't tell B-Boris," Kai agreed knowing no harm would come of it.

She pulled him into a gentle hug, and rubbed his back tenderly. They stayed like that for a minute then pulled apart, and then they just stared at each other.

"Do you feel better?" she asked looking into his eyes that stopped watering.

"Yeah… thanks," Kai mumbled feeling happier.

End of Dream-

Kai opened his eyes and looked at the read numbered clock that read 5:00 am. _At least I got a little more sleep tonight. Who was that girl? I don't remember her ever being at the abbey? Although, I don't remember a lot of things…._ Kai thought sorrowfully to himself as he walked outside in his usual attire.

_I wonder if Rayne is going to be there this morning? _He asked himself mentally as her words popped into his head. 'Isn't the breeze nice in the mornings, it's not even worth coming out in the afternoon.' _Maybe that was a clue meaning she would be there… ugh who knows, I sure don't._

Once Kai got the park he glanced at the bench where she was yesterday, to find it empty. _Maybe she's somewhere else in the park,_ he told himself as he scanned the area secretively hoping she was there.

"You look like you're looking for someone… not to mention troubled," a concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kai turned around to come face to face with Rayne. Seeing his expression, she laughed and remarked, "You look surprised to see me."

"No… how do you know my name?" Kai quizzed hoping to pry the answer out of her.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" she questioned remembering perfectly the whole conversation.

"Yes, but you never told me," Kai defended still having faith that she would tell.

"Hm, well there's a reason for that. If I wanted you to know I would of told you," she stated going mysterious again.

"Look just answer me," he barked getting sick of having to do this every time.

"What do you know?" she asked simply skipping the question completely.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kai quizzed wanting her to just spit it out.

"Do you want to know the answer or not?" she continued she eyes sparking in a somewhat familiar way.

Kai shook his head at the thought and agreed, "Fine, but you better tell me."

Rayne sighed, "I'm sorry I'm not going to tell you, you have to find the answer within yourself. I'm just here to help… and to care."

'Because that's my job… that's why I'm here… to care.' The words from the dream replayed in his head.

"So are you going to tell me or not, cause I don't have all day you know," she commented slightly smiling.

Kai shook his head trying to come back to reality, "What do you mean find the answer with in myself?" Kai asked suspicious.

"Um, I…. You know the guy?" she gave a sad answer being completely off guard.

Flaming- "Well I hope this was better blackangelz23. Sorry the old one was short." 

**Kai- "Remember to review or this will discontinue."**

**Flaming- "Hope you liked it, and tell me if you want it to go on."**

**Kai- "So as I said before, review or else."**


	3. Lost Beginnings

**Flaming- "Heh, hey guys no time long see…?" (nervous)**

**Kai- "Where were you?"**

**Flaming- "Busy, busier than I ever want to be again!"**

**Kai- "What was more important than this?"**

**Flaming- "Let's see, I had three major projects, a 100 pages to read in a book, part one and two of the weirdest and most boring book to ever exist… Fahrenheit 451. Hm, what else did I have…? I had about 5-6 quizzes, and 5-6 tests. That's just about it!"**

**Kai- "Never mind… and just so you know that's a very good excuse."**

**Flaming- "It's only the truth, trust me I'd rather be here any day."**

**Kai- "In other words you are begging for us to forgive you?"**

**Flaming- "Well not exactly… ok fine YES! I feel so bad I let you guys down and everything!"**

**Kai- "It was just two weeks."**

**Flaming- "JUST TWO WEEKS! It was longer than I thought… I'M SO TERRIBLELY SORRY!"**

**Kai- "Whatever, anyway Blackangelz23, yes you were the first person to review and yes Flaming thinks you are funny… me on another hand, that's a different story."**

**Flaming- (covers his mouth) "You didn't mean that did you Kai?" (muffled words come from his mouth) "I didn't think so."**

**Kai- (removes her hand) "Anyway, Beeku, that tends to be the case. You see if she doesn't get any reviews she gets sad, and then she looks at the story so many times I lose count… to see what is wrong with it. And then, she rewrites it about 5 times till it sounds right. Then she looks at it again, thinking it's bad, and just gives up! So yeah, reviews are a good thing!"**

**Flaming- "Bladebreakers, thank you so much for reviewing! Actually thank you everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy!"**

**Kai- "Get over yourself."**

**Lost Beginnings**

"I know the guy?" Kai asked waiting for a better answer.

"Yeah, you know the guy pretty well. You just probably don't remember him that well…" Rayne trailed off not wanting to give it away.

"So I remember him?" Kai quizzed uncertain.

"Maybe… maybe not; I'm not you. Now what would you like to know?" Rayne questioned hoping that he'd remember soon.

"What did he look like?" Kai interviewed thinking it would lead to the truth.

Rayne slightly paled at the question, _how in the heck am I supposed to answer that! _"He looked similar to you, he was a lot smaller and less strong," she described the younger version of Kai she knew so well.

Kai nodded and continued, "What was his name?"

Rayne panicked starting to lose her cool, then the more mysterious side took over, "It's not my place to say, but I'm sure you know it pretty well by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai commented not understanding why she couldn't just say it.

"Don't ask… cause I really don't want to answer," Rayne admitted hoping he would drop it.

"How do you know him?" he looked at her in the eyes finding them nearly comforting.

"That's an easy one, he was in the same cell," she blurted out. Realizing what she said her eyes went wide and she suddenly felt scared. She didn't want to bring up the past… she just wanted him to remember. "I need to go, I'm so sorry but I really need to leave."

Kai quickly caught her wrist, "Not so fast, fill me in. Now what did you mean by you were in the same cell?"

Rayne jerked her wrist away, and looked him in the eyes. She just couldn't go he was… counting on her, "We shared a cell, at the abbey. He was quiet, but after a while I got to know him better. He often came in hurt so badly; he just lied there on the floor hoping it would all end. He wasn't scared of anything, not even death. He could take in as much pain as an adult, and would hardly ever cry out. He saved me from getting in trouble so many times, too many times, so many times that to this day a thank wouldn't be enough. Thank you…."

Kai looked at her slowly shaking his head, "It can't be… you're that girl, the one in my dream."

Rayne looked at him with a sad expression, wondering how he would react, "Yeah probably…."

**Flaming- "Is it good? Please review, tell me if I should continue."**

**Kai- "By the way if you want so action, I think we need some help cause, well, we can't think of some."**

**Flaming- "So ideas would help so much, please review and thanks for reading!"**


	4. A New Light

Flaming- "What happened to the weekend? It just flew right past… and it gets so annoying!"

Kai- "Let me guess… you are having a long week…."

Flaming- "That just about sums it up!"

Kai- "What do you have more homework or something?"

Flaming- "You don't know the half of it!"

Kai- "Ok… anyway Blackangelz23, yes you have the right idea. Torture them until they scream uncle… actually that's not enough, but it's a good start."

Flaming- "Ok Kai calm down, so… ah yes Enigmatic Eel… very cool penname by the way… I will continue this if I keep on getting reviews. And if you don't know why look at chapter 3, Kai gave a whole speech about it."

Kai- "Speech isn't the word I'd use but whatever you say. Wow, Sanity of Flame… a threat in a review… that's a first. And yes Flaming will continue this story if people REVIEW! Such a strange foreign word to most people… reviewing, it means to say good job keep it up or something like you could have made it a little longer."

Flaming- "My point exactly, how hard is it to say I like your story it's good."

Kai- "Flaming, before we get into a huge conversation, we have another reviewer."

Flaming- "We do?"

Kai- "Yes, we do! Bladebreakers, thank you for reviewing and taking the time to do that. Sorry we almost forgot to mention you."

Flaming- "No kidding, I can't believe we nearly did that. I mean we just can't comment to everyone, and leave someone out… it wouldn't be right."

Kai- "So that's why this part takes up a whole page… and only four reviews… can't imagine what would happen if you had 20. Talk about no story and only this mess."

Flaming- "I'll pretend I never heard that… anyway, twenty reviews for one chapter… I don't know if you've noticed this Kai but I'm not that good!"

Kai- "Your opinion, not mine. Anyway here's chapter four!"

A New Light

**With that Rayne quick began to run off, leaving a speechless Kai behind. _It was her… that whole time… but she's so different. She use to be this little coward, and now she's…. I don't know exactly there isn't a word out there that would describe her. _**

**Kai looked down at his watch, to realize he was going to be late for the meeting with Mr. Dickinson. And with that he took off in a mad dash to the BBA building. Seeing the tower his pace picked up, being worried about his friends questioning him, for some odd reason.**

"**Well Kai it's about time you joined us," commented Mr. Dickinson as Kai crashed through the door. **

"**Hey Kai, where were you?" questioned a very obnoxious Tyson.**

**In answer Kai leaned against the wall waiting for Mr. D to continue with his boring speech. **

"**Ok then where was I, oh yes, you will need to get a fifth member for this coming tournament," Mr. Dickinson stated to the now shocked Bladebreakers. **

"**What!" Tyson gasped to not knowing what else to say. **

"**Yes will you; I thought I would let choose the fifth," Mr. Dickinson ended.**

"**I've got someone in mind," Kai muttered under his breath hoping they heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.**

"**Who!" they all exclaimed anxiously, answering Kai's mental question.**

"**Her name is Rayne," he replied.**

"**Her!" Max and Tyson looked at him wide-eyed.**

"**Yeah, her. You might like her… she's different," Kai mumbled. **

"**Why don't you tell her news," Mr. Dickinson advised him.**

"**Whatever," Kai retorted as he fled the room.**

**_I bet she's at the park, after all that's where I always meet her. _Kai thought as he ran through the streets, to come to the park that he had gotten to know so well in the past few days. _Where are you, come on Rayne… don't do this to me. Things will be so much better when you join._**

"**Who are you looking for hotshot?" a voice sounded from the swings.**

**Kai turned around to see Rayne staring back at him. "I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me after I told you…." she trailed off looking at him sadly. **

"**Hey would you want to join the Bladebreakers?" Kai intervened hoping for the best.**

"**I don't know Kai, I don't fit in…." she paused.**

"**And I do!" Kai asked.**

"**Yes," Rayne stated looking in the eyes.**

"**I don't get it, why? You know you want to… I can tell by your eyes," Kai gave her a second chance. **

"**I know Kai… I just…." she stopped.**

"**Please Rayne…for me," Kai begged hoping she rethink it.**

"**Ok I guess… if you say so," she smiled kindly.**

Flaming- "Sorry it took so long, please review."

Kai- "Yes, please." (sarcastic)

Flaming- "Just ignore him."


	5. Meet the Team

Flaming- "I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to update."

Kai- "You should be it's been over a month!"

Flaming- "I know… I've been so busy, Thanksgiving one week, projects the next, exams after that, Christmas break, getting ready for school again. I feel so bad."

Kai- "Can you guys forgive her, I think she's really sorry."

Kai- "Extremely sorry."

Flaming- "I am."

Kai- "Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed."

Flaming- "Enigmatic Eel, yeah, I never thought of it that way. Good call, do you have an idea how to fix it… or do you think I should leave it as is? By the way I'm glad you like it!" Kai- "Kairi-Chan23, sorry the last one was short. This might not be much better, we're kind of lost for ideas, do you have any? By the way, thanks for reviewing." 

Flaming- "Phoenixfire the thundertiger, thanks for reviewing, and yes I will update as long as you review. And thank you for adding my story to your alerts."

* * *

Meet the Team

Rayne followed Kai to Tyson's dojo to meet her new team. "I don't know about this…" Rayne mumbled looking at Kai as they walked down the street.

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine, I'm sure they'll like you," Kai stopped and flashed hear a rare smile to reassure her.

"What did they do to you?" she asked as her eyes went wide, in an almost joking manner.

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned not realizing he had changed that much.

"Nothing, I'm just pulling your chain," Rayne smirked as they came to Tyson's front door.

"I can't do it… I'm sorry but I can't," she started to panic slightly, fiddling with her fingers in a nervous way.

"Oh would you stop it, you're fine. Now stop being yourself," he stated not noticing how stupid it sounded until it left his mouth.

"Oh well that's easy to do," she remarked sarcastically.

Kai rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Just knock on the door already before the suspense kills me," she commented hoping for the best.

Kai gave her a questioning look as he knocked on the door. _Hm, wonder what changed her mind. Oh well, this is for the better; anyway things will be great with her around._

"Yo dawgs what's happenin'?" Tyson's grandfather welcomed as he opened the door. Rayne's eyes went wide with surprise, catching his attention, "K-man what's with the gal?"

"She's our new teammate, Rayne, she's here to meet the others," Kai answered with urgency noticing how Rayne was feeling uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the team Rayne, I'm Tyson's grandfather, but you can call me Gramps," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you… Gramps," she replied politely as she gave Kai a look of confusion.

Gramps them moved aside letting the two in to see Tyson and the others. Once they were in and out of Gramps' sight Rayne looked at Kai and began, "Well, that was freaky."

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it," he reassured as he walked into the room were the idiot sat along with his unfortunate friends.

"Hey who are you?" Tyson blurted out rudely.

She gave him an awkward look and mumbled dully, "I'm your new teammate, Rayne."

"Hi Rayne, my name is Ray," a boy with raven hair and golden eyes smiled in a welcoming way.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Tyson," the navy haired boy apologized.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you," the blonde smiled cheerfully.

"The name's Kenny," an eyeless kid introduced himself.

"Hi," Rayne smiled unsure.

* * *

Flaming- "Sorry it's so short, **if you guys have any ideas plot wise or anything else, please tell me!**" 

Kai- "Don't forget to review."


	6. Important

Flaming- "Heh… well it's been awhile. I forgot I how much I liked this story. I'm so terribly sorry about waiting so long to update. I feel awful about it! Please forgive me. I know lately I've been making crappy chapters too, so I'm sorry for that also. Ugh, how can you guys forgive me; I completely let you down I guess. Well starting now I'm a new person… writing wise at least. **The most important rule in writing is why you are doing it. It doesn't matter how many reviews you get as long as you enjoy writing it. I forgot that… I think I got obsessed with them, so obsessed that it I didn't get many I quit writing the story. **But don't worry I'm back to myself and I promise to update this at least once a month! Please forgive me I made a big mistake!"


End file.
